Stars Align
by CrystallineKai
Summary: Danseur Yuri Plisetsky was always careful about his status as an Omega when keeping it a secret from everyone. All it takes for his heat to come at the wrong place at the wrong time to make things in his life take a drastic turn. What if the one who caused his heat was the one who he is fated to be with? [AU, omegaverse, aged-up otayuri, mentions of other ships]
1. Some Like It Hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! on Ice or any of its characters.**

 **Notes:** _This is an otayuri omegaverse fanfiction I had wrote last year for an event originally as a one shot fanfic. I loved it so much, I had decided to make it chaptered. More details are in the fanfic notes on my AO3 and more detailed. I thought I should repost this here while I try to write the fourth chapter to it. Unfortunately I am dealing with a bad writer's block so my updates will be insanely slow... ;o; Hope you all enjoy this! -Kai_

* * *

They live in a world where one has a second gender as one would call it. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Two thirds of the population nearly worldwide consists of Alphas and Betas, the last bit belongs to Omegas. They were the most coveted of the three species. One would be lucky to have an Omega as their mate and provide many children as possible. While Betas can conceive and carry children, they sometimes have trouble actually conceiving. Many couples were devastated whenever their tests came out negative many times before before finally becoming positive. It was usually an endless cycle for those who could not afford in vitro fertilization.

With Omegas being the most fertile out of the three species, they are the most desired partner. Yet they are close to being rare to find. When one finds an Omega, they usually have the urge to keep them secret from the rest of the world. Or have them do deplorable things like work as a prostitute for them. The Omega usually don't have a say when an Alpha is involved. It usually is what it is to them. There were no laws to whether or not this was illegal, yet there were no defining laws to protect Omegas either. It was a sad state of the world.

However, Yuri Plisetsky wasn't going to let anything like that happen to him. He may be an Omega, but he refuses to let an Alpha have such power over him. It is his body and he will maintain the control he has over it. He does so by using copious amounts of scenting lotions and takes suppressants twice daily. He even goes as far as to wearing skin colored scent stickies on his neck and wrists to hide his scent further. It was all to keep his second gender a secret. The only ones who knew of that secret was his grandfather, his brother, Viktor and his brother-in-law, Yuuri, and Mila. He would prefer to keep it that way as he had been for nearly a full decade. Well, eight years to be exact. It was worth the pain he deals with during each heat. The suppressants he uses often with no breaks makes his heats intense, coupled with fevers and abdominal cramps so bad he ends up vomiting. He has to take days off from work and miss dance classes because of it. The blond cursed his life and second gender everyday.

Today was no different as he swallows a dose of blue pills. His roommate and fellow dancer, Mila enters the blond's room. She was an Omega like himself and he wasn't going to admit outright she was his favorite confidant on such a personal thing. He couldn't talk to Katsudon about it because he would talk to Viktor. The conversation he had with Viktor was too awkward when he tries to advocate the "no secrets" thing for them. His older brother thought he should try to make up for lost time when their parents wouldn't provide for him and Viktor was off in another city with Katsudon. That was a mortifying scenario he does not ever want to happen again. It's why he would rather confide in Mila despite her being three years older. She had been his good friend and biggest support ever since their first meeting last year.

"Hey. Are you ready yet? The club is letting Omegas in for free!" Mila chimed as she walked over to her roommate then draped herself on him, wrapping her arms around his slender shoulders.

Yuri wanted to shrug her off but decided not to since she would just hang on him again. Though he always found comfort in Mila because she sympathized with him like no one else could. Omegas were always there for each other no matter what and Yuri was lucky enough to meet Mila. He decided to let her hug him for another minute before rubbing another layer of scenting lotion into his skin that was exposed, mostly his neck and arms. He noticed his roommate and good friend frown at him.

"What?" Yuri asked, raising a single eyebrow at her expression.

""Do you really intend on hiding yourself, Yuri?" she asked as Yuri let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, or every Alpha for miles would be after me. I don't want to be the reason asshole Alphas can't bother to control themselves around an Omega in heat or otherwise."

Yuri would prefer to keep it that way. After the incident at the studio with a locker room full of Alphas who caught wind of his scent because he stupidly left his scenting sprays and lotion at home, Yuri decided he never wanted anyone else to know of his Omegan status. It was why he took extremes to hide his scent; why he didn't want to be the catalyst for an Alpha's actions. Because if an Omega sends an Alpha into a rut, it's automatically the Omega's fault… That was what he had been told by his mother for years when he had first presented. That lead to present day Yuri clinging to his suppressants like they were his lifeline. It was definitely not a good idea for him as his roommate had warned him many times already. Though, Yuri just shrugged Mila off and told her he will be fine.

"Just be careful. You don't want to mess up your chances on becoming a famous dancer because of the amount of suppressants you're taking..."

"I won't. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Mila." He figured he has to monitor his dosage intake a little more.

The red-haired Omega didn't look convinced and wanted to continue, but decided to drop it for another time. Besides, they had to go before the line gets too long. She was secretly bothered about Yuri refusing to reveal his status to some bouncer at the door to get in for free. There shouldn't be any shame in his being an Omega, however, she knew where he was coming from. So the woman never spoke up against Yuri about his second gender too much. At least she managed to convince him to come out for a night of fun with her. That was one good thing. She still worried about him using suppressants too much.

"Anyway, I think you will like what the DJ will play tonight. His tastes in music can get you into the mood to dance. Plus, he's pretty hot." The older woman giggled as she said this.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he closed his medicine case and turned to face Mila. Of course she wanted to go out to see this mystery DJ because he is hot. His friend was interested in aesthetically pleasing people and the guys she chose are usually good looking. There were a few girls that caught his roommate's eye, but Yuri knew Mila liked guys more.

"Is that why you begged me to go out with you tonight?"

"Yes, and that you need to let loose once in a while, Yuri."

The blond sighed, knowing he will have to play the part of a wingman for his friend again tonight. He decided to not go against it since she could find someone good this time. He didn't like how her last partner treated her and he was glad Mila had enough sense to break up with her boyfriend. Tonight would be good for her if she met someone decent. They were going to a different club this time around.

Yuri grabbed his pale blue jean jacket and slipped it on. He then adjusted the thin hoodie he was wearing under it, making sure he looked decent enough before he grabbed his phone and wallet then followed Mila out their shared apartment.

• • •

The line at the club wasn't long as of yet since Mila and Yuri got there early. She managed to convince a reluctant Yuri to let the bouncer know his second gender after he asked what the price was to get into the establishment. He showed the man his ID before he and Mila were allowed into the club. It was like he had stepped into another world when they were granted entry. The music was so loud, the floor shook beneath his feet. It was like the hard base in the particular song was going to collapse the building on top of them.

 _'Maybe that might not happen, but the DJ should choose something more pleasing to the ears. This is shit,'_ Yuri thought as he listened to the song. Not that he had a choice.

He was practically dragged to the bar by Mila who caught the eye of a good looking bartender, a beautiful looking female with light brown skin and long black hair that stopped near the small dip of her back. Of course Mila would spot someone so soon. Though considering how there were lots of people in the club tonight, it looked like this woman was going to be here for a while. She smiled at them when they approached and Mila blushed then tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

"So, what can I get for you two?" She asked, her bright purple eyes were shining in the moderately dim lighting of the club. Her accent was pretty thick which let Yuri know she was not from here. Yuri glanced over at Mila who seemed to have forgotten to speak so he had to order their drinks for her.

"I'll have water and my friend will have a strawberry lemonade vodka." Yuri told the woman, hoping she could hear him over the ear shattering noise called music. Whoever the current DJ was had shitty tastes in music. Yuri almost wanted to leave despite having to have arrived here. The attractive woman served their drinks after Yuri paid her and then watched her chat with Mila and subtly flirting with each other. He figured this would happen so he turned his attention to the dance floor. It was partly full of people grinding on each other like they were in heat. It insulted Yuri as most of the people on the dance floor aren't Omegas. There were few of them but they were with their mates and dancing less provocatively than the Alphas and Betas. It was something they did to mock his or anyone's second gender that happens to be Omega. He hated this kind of behavior and he couldn't bear to stomach watching any longer.

As he closed his eyes to block the obscene and insulting display from his sight, a mysterious enticing scent hits his nose. The scent was a mix of summer rain in the mountains… or something like that. It wasn't a smell he had ever came across before, but it smelled delightful. His mouth watered as he wanted more of that nice scent. Another scent rose to accompany it, and he frowned, hoping it didn't belong to the same person as it was a floral kind of scent.

"Never seen you around here." He heard a low baritone voice with a slight accent speak and he opened his eyes. Another man with dark eyes and even darker hair styled into an undercut was staring at him. His outfit was a black leather jacket with a grey v-neck shirt underneath and Yuri could see how well defined his chest was. He fought against the urge to touch it as his eyes went back up to the man's face. He was attractive as hell with his strong jawline, his straight nose that had a slight curve near the end, full, kissable looking lips… His eyes were something else too. It may be dark in the place, but Yuri knew they were dark brown like the soil of the earth. He liked them more than he should and he couldn't respond right away to the man who was clearly an Alpha. How embarrassing.

"I'm usually busy dancing or working," Yuri answered the attractive man who smiled at him. Damn, even his smile looked amazing. He attempted to keep his wits about himself.

"What kind of dancer?"

"Ballet." Yuri answered without a thought.

"Ah, no wonder you look so fit. And your legs were a dead giveaway. It was either breakdancing or ballet." Yuri raised an eyebrow at the odd sentence from the other man and was curious to whether he drank too much or not. Or was just odd in general but what he said was a little amusing and Yuri laughed.

"No, I'm a ballet dancer. I've been doing it most of my life, so it was only natural I enter the company when I turned eighteen."

"That's dedication. I did ballet when I was thirteen, but it wasn't for me so I gave up on it after six months."

"That's a shame. You would fit in well and all the girls would love to be lifted by you," Yuri noted.

"I think I would rather lift you." The man admitted and Yuri blushed at the comment. Normally he wouldn't react to such a cheesy, worn out line yet some guy he didn't know made it work.

"Maybe if you were in the company," Yuri admitted while he played with the tip of the water bottle. Honestly, I don't let anyone lift me. I'm a soloist."

"Really? You must be really good to have that role. I can tell you worked quite hard to get it."

Yuri just shrugged as he opened the bottled water he had and opened it to take a few sips of it. He couldn't hide the fact that he was flattered by the other male's words to him. His Omega side purred at the small praise from this Alpha. And only this Alpha for some reason. It's strange… He ignored it and remembered he didn't want to talk about himself all night as he was more interested in the person talking to him. His body gradually shifted closer and he wasn't aware the Alpha was doing the same.

"So what do you do?" Yuri inquired then took a small swig of the water he had in his hand. "I mean, you seem to be an athlete, but you're here in the club like everyone else."

"I'm in college working towards my psychology degree, only taking two classes a day in the mornings. I work in the afternoon and I DJ on weekends and sometimes weekdays. I squeeze in gym time three times a week," He explained and Yuri was impressed.

"And you still manage to have a life while juggling all of that. Impressive."

"Just trying to live out my life. Best part of it is the music. It's where I can really escape to another world."

"I hope your tastes are better than what I'm hearing. So far, the current music this DJ is playing is shit."

"It is and speaking of which, I am due to start my set soon."

The song ended and Yuri realized he had been talking to this guy for a few minutes and he hasn't gotten his name. He was about to ask when the person at the microphone spoke and let the crowd know who the next DJ will be.

"Our next DJ is someone highly requested, his music choices are slammin'. It will let you see the night sky. Give it up for Otabek Altin!" The crowd clapped and cheered loudly and some even rose their drinks in the air as they cheered. Yuri knew this particular DJ was popular and he saw Otabek move to head up to the turntables when he turned back to face him.

"I didn't get your name," Otabek stated as he stared into Yuri's eyes. And the blond forgot to speak for a few moments then regained his composure.

 _'He's Kazakh. No wonder he had a similar accent to mine. I wonder if he speaks Russian.'_ He thought then remembered Otabek was waiting on a name from him.

"Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."

"Well…" Yuri's breathing stops when Otabek leaned in close and whispered in his ear, the warm breath ghosted along the outer shell resulting in his body shiver in delight. "I really do hope you'll enjoy yourself, Yuri."

Otabek pulled away from him and headed towards the turntables mounted a little above the dance floor on a stage. Yuri jumped when Mila appeared beside him and spoke, breaking the odd hold Otabek unconsciously had on him.

"That's the DJ I was telling you about. Isn't he amazing?" She asked him.

 _'You don't know the half of it…'_ Yuri wanted to say, but just nodded instead.

"He hasn't started playing anything yet, Mila." He answered truthfully.

"But I saw you chatting it up with Otabek and it looked like you were getting along fairly well," she chuckled then sniffed the air around him. "Your scent was different when he was near you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuri frowned. His scent had changed? Why was that? It never did that before and he hid his scent to the point he was mistaken as a male Beta. Something was off with him tonight. Maybe it was just nerves finally catching up to him. He watched Otabek finish setting things up and he found himself wishing he could talk to the Alpha more after their conversation went so well. When their eyes met, Yuri smiled in his direction then sighed when he heard a small giggle from Mila.

"You're interested in Otabek, aren't you," she asked as she watched Yuri avert his eyes. He can't deny that.

"He's actually really cool. For an Alpha." Yuri answered and shrugged nonchalantly. He tried not to let his attraction to the Alpha show and kept his eyes from going back to him, but was unsuccessful. Instead, he changed the subject to Mila and her basically hitting on that Italian bartender. It was more interesting than Mila being fixated on his newfound attraction to the DJ at the moment. "I see you were getting along really well with that Beta bartender. Did she give you her number?"

"Yes and her, Sara's shift is about to end since her twin brother is coming here. She's a delight," Mila answered in a happy tone. It was one that entailed she was already interested in someone. Yuri figured this relationship, if it becomes that, will be a pleasant one. He was about to say something when his attention was grabbed by Otabek again when he played the first song on his playlist.

Yuri was surprised after the first few notes he liked the song. Before he knew it, he was pulled onto the dancefloor by Mila so they could dance together. Two Omegas dancing together wasn't uncommon but in a club setting, they were usually with Betas or Alphas and as mates. Personally, Yuri felt safer with another Omega, an Omega he trusts when he is in places like this.

He allowed himself to be swept away by the melody of the music, and let it consume him as he moved to the beat. He felt eyes on him as he danced with Mila and really enjoyed himself. The first song was good and it made him feel like he's on air and a little warm. How odd for music to make him feel that way. So far so good.

The first song ended and one he knew very well yet never expected it to be played in the club came on. The sudden rock intro surprised him. He was glad this particular song was on and he got near the center of the dance floor. It was his time to put on a show since he knew Otabek was watching him and he was definitely going to go all out. While he was a dedicated danseur, he liked music that allowed him to step outside that world of dance into another. He still kept some moves he learned from a life he had always known growing up as a ballet dancer. It shown as he spun, causing people to back away whenever he did it or slid along the floor and kicked the air when he stopped.

During his little improve routine, he got Mila in on it and she picked him up at the right timing, balanced his entire body weight with her hands and spun him around. Yuri had put a leg over her shoulder when she lowered him just slightly and brought him around as if he was going to straddle her. It was quite acrobatic and risky, though it was fine since Yuri was easy for Mila to lift and Yuri trusted Mila to not drop him. After she set him down, Yuri did a series of steps while moving his hips in a way that was slightly suggestive but showed a lot of personality. He hoped Otabek was watching him, hoped his eyes never leave him as he moved to the song he liked. In a way, Yuri was unconsciously seducing the DJ.

The song ended with Yuri collapsing to the ground gracefully and everyone applauded him for such an entertaining performance and he was helped to his feet by Mila who told him what an awesome job he had done and whispered to him that Otabek was staring. The Omega in him was satisfied about the possibility of Otabek being unable to look away.

Everyone resumed dancing as Yuri and Mila migrated to the bar again to get a drink to quench their thirst. Yuri watched Otabek do his thing and he could see why Otabek loved what he does. Watching him gave Yuri a fluttery feeling and another feeling he could not describe. After having one alcoholic drink, since Mila persuaded him to drink one, they went and danced some more. The songs Otabek played were great, fun, and most of all, not something that almost made the blond wish he was deaf. He had more fun than he thought he would but Yuri needed to take a small breather just as Otabek announced he will be right back. The blond felt winded and he needed to sit down and rest for a moment. How strange. He could dance for hours before getting slightly winded, but not tonight apparently. He's been feeling off since he got here and that scent kept lurking in the air… What was it?

"Yuri, you should go home. Your scent is really off and you don't look so good," Mila said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Yuri lied, leaning against the bar so he wouldn't collapse to the ground. Actually, he felt terrible and he ached.

"Is he all right?" A familiar voice asked, also sounding worried. Yuri saw Otabek had approached them and Mila wrapped her arms around him in a protective manner from the approaching Alpha.

"Yuri's in heat. It isn't bad now but, I need to get him home before it does," Mila explained.

"I can help, but I won't try anything, I promise." Otabek offered, then took off his jacket and placed it around Yuri's shoulders. He knew during their heat, an Omega would need someone to quench their need for sex and their desire to be impregnated.

Otabek was an Alpha and was so close… The jacket smelled just like him and Yuri couldn't help but inhale the scent embedded in it. But he wanted the real thing and soon. The wetness between his ass was beginning to come out in larger quantities and the weird scent in the air grew stronger when Otabek was near. He was an Alpha. Obviously Yuri needed to get away from him no matter how much the Omega part of him screamed not to. When the other man gently touched his clothed shoulder, his fingers ghosted along his neck, Yuri was gone. His body grew warm, warmer until he was uncomfortably hot. He was beginning to go into heat and in front of the person he just met at a club. It wasn't a good situation at all. He needed to get home before anyone else smells his rising scent of arousal.

"My scent should calm him a little but let's get him home fast."

"What about your gig?" Mila asked.

"I have someone taking my place for the rest of the night." He explained as he gently touched Yuri's shoulder. "Can you move?"

The blond barely registered the question, but he nodded and he was led out of the place with Mila's and Otabek's help. They got into Otabek's car, with Mila and Yuri in the backseat. Yuri felt significantly calmer as he had smelled Otabek's jacket, needing more of the scent belonging to the man in the driver's seat. He didn't think of anything else but him or even heard Mila giving Otabek directions to their apartment building.

It seemed like an eternity for Yuri until they had arrived at their destination and he needed to be carried up to their apartment. Mila had decided to let Otabek carry Yuri who, surprisingly didn't protest against him doing so. It was probably his heat making him so docile. Or Yuri found someone who he wanted to spend his heat with.

Mila had unlocked their apartment and directed Otabek to Yuri's room and Otabek carried him there while Mila went to get a few bottles of water. The blond Omega was set down on the bed carefully by Otabek. Just when Otabek was about to leave, Yuri grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stay here." He commanded, though it sounded like he was begging.

"Yuri, I can't do that," Otabek told him as he gently pried Yuri's hand off of him. "It would be a bad idea for me to be in here with you."

"Otabek. Please. _Please_ ," he pleaded. The scent between himself and Otabek grew, filling the room until he was nearly choking on it. He needed this Alpha inside him. To quell the raging fire inside him. As much as he didn't like begging, he needed to do something before he pulls his fucking hair out. He was so hard that he was sure it was noticeable along with the slick soaking his bedsheets.

"Yuri…" Otabek murmured, and Yuri could have sworn he could have heard a strained tone from him. "We don't know each other well enough and you're not in a clear state to consent. I don't want to do anything you'll regret afterwards."

Yuri frowned then used his waning strength to reach and grab Otabek by the hem of his shirt, successfully pulling the Alpha down onto the bed with him. His hands slid along the body partly covering his own and he felt Otabek shiver against him. He was telling the other man without words he was consenting and he wanted him. He wanted Otabek to know this before his mind disappears because of the heat.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it, Otabek." Yuri had whispered into Otabek's ear, "Knot me."

Yuri saw the last thread of control Otabek had, snap and their lips met for a very rough kiss. Biting occasionally before they began tasting each other. It was as if they had years of pent up sexual tension despite meeting nearly a couple of hours ago. It was amusing.

Otabek pulled away from Yuri to take off his shirt and Yuri followed suit then reached to undo Otabek's pants. Yuri's own soaked pants were removed and more of his pheromone heavy scent was released like a bomb. The Alpha couldn't help but smell the air around them. Yuri shivered at the fact Otabek looked so content with his scent already and was still in control of himself. He felt like he will be okay with this Alpha as he laid back and opened his legs a bit to let Otabek settle between them.

"You smell absolutely divine," Otabek commented, still inhaling the blond's scent then brought his hand down to his wet entrance. His fingers lightly traced around the rim once before pushing one digit inside without any resistance. After he was sure Yuri could take a bit more, he pulled out his finger and slid a second one inside with the first one then felt Yuri open up for him more. The moan Yuri had let out was sweet music to his ears. He felt Yuri stroke his hard cock moments later and he felt part of his own resolve waver slightly.

"Yuri, I won't be able to hold back if you touch me like that."

"Then hurry and fuck me."

Yuri never thought he would say those words to anyone, especially with a guy he had just met. With Otabek, it felt so natural. Just as it felt natural to talk to him, dance for him. And now even his warm body felt so right on top of his own. His hips moved against the fingers massaging his inner walls, urging them to go deeper. The heat was already eating away a part of his mind when he felt a third finger slide inside. He moaned as he felt so full and gripped the sheets of his bed to kind of anchor himself. Otabek's mouth was on his collarbone and throat nipping and lightly sucking on it, sharp bursts of pleasure shot down his spine. It heightened the pleasure he felt, only climbing higher when Otabek found a spot a little below his left ear to suck on. With the combined feeling of that and the Alpha's long fingers massaging his prostate, Yuri was gone.

"O-Otabek, I'm gonna cum… I need you in me," he moaned, feeling as if he was going to burst at the seams. The fingers started thrusting slower and he whined. " _Fuck…_ Otabek! Hurry. I need it in me."

Yuri felt empty when he felt those fingers leave him but nearly sobbed in relief when Otabek had slowly slid his cock into his stretched entrance. No sex toy he has could ever compare to this, being filled by someone, an Alpha, warm and twitching inside him. He felt completely full as soon as Otabek was seated inside him, the knot already forming at the base and was touching the rim of his soaked entrance. And oh, did Yuri want it. He urged Otabek to move by squeezing around him just a little. It was all the incentive the Alpha needed and he began to move.

To say he felt wonderful was an understatement. Fucking himself on a dildo paled in comparison to _this_. Yuri felt like he was on fire now. Each time Otabek pulled out and pushed back inside deeply was better than the last. His arms went to wrap around Otabek's shoulders, his nails dug into the man's upper shoulders in an attempt to anchor himself against the hard thrusts. He heard Otabek growl lowly in approval and he shuddered. Good god, that was hot… Yuri gasped whenever Otabek's dick brushed across his sweet spot then squeezed around him as he was then fucked deeply, making that hot fire inside spread to the point his toes curled. It was like Otabek was ingrained in every part of him from head to toe. It was slow and brutal and Yuri loved it because it hit all the spots inside he didn't know he would like the Alpha's cock make contact with.

"Beka… More… I need more," he breathed out as he received another hard thrust.

"How do you want it, Yuri?" He asked, keeping his thrusts where they were for the moment.

"Harder. Make me forget everything except you." Yuri answered him then arched his back when Otabek pulled back until just the tip was inside then slid back in harder and faster than before. A loud swear within a moan left his lips as Otabek began fucking him harder than before without any intentions of holding back.

If this was his only time hooking up with someone, Yuri will never forget this. Being fucked so thoroughly until he couldn't breathe and his vision going white at the edges as goosebumps dotted every inch of his skin…was absolutely amazing. He caught the look in Otabek's eyes and saw they were fiery, his dark brown shined despite being overtaken by blown pupils. They were beautiful and he felt warmth spread in his chest knowing they were like that because of him.

Yuri was so close and he wanted so bad to cum, the hot coil in his stomach became unbearable as he felt Otabek's knot hit his entrance. He needed it inside so he could cum. It was not a thing he has felt before when he used toys. It was even better yet worse because of the pleasure being there with moderate discomfort simultaneously. Fuck, if this wasn't sexy, he didn't know what is.

"I can feel it. Please knot me, Beka… I need it," he pleaded the Alpha as his hips met Otabek's with each thrust now.

Otabek didn't waste any time shoving his knot into Yuri's wet and stretched hole. The blond threw his head back with a euphoric shout as he came harder than he ever had. He missed when the Alpha was staring at his unmarked neck but felt him cum inside, the thick, white substance coating his slick walls. It seemed to help calm down the flames of his heat just like the knot locking them together as they came down from their high of sex into the blissful afterglow of it. They laid there so they could catch their breaths and reveled in their mingled scents of a very sated Alpha and Omega. It would be a little while before Otabek's knot could swell down to the point he could pull out of Yuri. For now, they just enjoyed each other's presence and played with each other's hair. It was a nice feeling having someone here with him. It was like bringing the calm to a raging storm. He liked that about Otabek as the haze over his mind began to clear and when they scented each other.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Otabek's knot had gone down and he slid out of Yuri. He helped him lay on his side, facing him upon request which surprised both men.

"Try to get some sleep, Yura. It will be a few hours before your heat starts up again," he urged the Omega who just hummed softly then rested his head against his chest.

 _'I hope he stays until my heat is up. Or after that…'_ he thought to himself as he began to fall asleep.

• • •

The blond Omega figured that one time he went into heat that night at the club had been an accident waiting to happen. He knew he had taken his suppressants too often which was dangerous in itself to his own health. Though, he can't say he regretted it too much considering that was the best sex he ever had despite it being his first time. And Otabek was such a good Alpha to him that Yuri felt guilty for not calling the man back when he found his number on his nightstand the day his heat ended. It stung not having Otabek there with him when he woke up that morning, but he decided it was for the best.

His heart still ached after a week since then. Milla had a hard time calming a grumpy Yuri for that entire week he was dealing with feelings of uncertainty, confusion, and something else he could not identify. It was a very trying time for him.

Another day at the ballet company where he threw entirely himself into practicing, Yuri had showered last and made sure he was decent. He wasn't hiding himself as much as he did before, but he had a subtle scent radiating from himself. He doesn't find shame in being an Omega and he doesn't let anyone see him as weak either. His fists did the talking whenever his fellow dance mates who are either Alpha or Beta, challenged him. Thankfully they did lay off of him. It was needed as he wanted to go home and relax after working so hard today.

The chill in the air hit his cheeks and he knew winter was coming to an end. A reminder that time was passing him by as he felt like something was missing. It kept tugging at his heartstrings when he traced that back to the one man who caught his attention at the club, the need to see him again grew. He figured it was time he should stop sitting around, twiddling his thumbs and call Otabek first.

Just as he reached into his pocket for his phone, it rang. He hurriedly pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the number he had input in the phone a week ago. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest, echoing in his ears as he swiped the green icon to the right to answer.

"Otabek?" Yuri answered as he attempted to keep his voice even, the array of feelings he had were not something he ever experienced with another person in his entire life. Not simultaneously. He was happy, nervous, surprised, and a little scared. He never thought he would be able to talk to the Alpha again after his heat. Actually, it was more like he was scared to call Otabek. He did send the other man into his rut after all which was something he _didn't_ want to do. His second gender was why he can never love himself fully so he hid himself well for a while. Nature had a funny way of fucking with him.

"Yura? How are you?" Otabek asked as Yuri had to keep the slight simmer of desire at bay. How Otabek used his nickname and spoke to him had an interesting effect on his body. He hated it yet he loved it.

"I'm good. I had my suppressants changed so I shouldn't go into heat randomly again."

It wasn't random. His heat was brought on earlier than expected because he was ashamed of being an Omega and how every Alpha on this godforsaken planet can't control themselves around him or other Omegas. Yuri knew he shouldn't have overdone it with the suppressants and how it could cause health complications yet he continued anyway. He was lucky he didn't have any lasting effects from his extreme abuse of the drugs he should have taken in moderation. All that will happen with his heats was that they will be irregular for a while until he gets used to his new dosage of suppressants. Though, he wasn't going to tell Otabek this. It could have been worse, with him ending up being sterile. Thankfully it wasn't like that and he could still have children if he wanted. Yuri couldn't deny he was relieved he will still be able to conceive children.

"I'm glad," He heard Otabek sigh in relief as if a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "I should admit that was pretty worried when you suddenly went into heat like that."

"Why? It wasn't like it was your fault I went into heat..."

"It was my fault because I had sent you into heat, Yura."

"Beka," Yuri began, the sudden usage of Otabek's nickname oddly feeling natural for him to say. "You didn't send me into heat early. It was just mother nature being a bitch and unfortunately we were her next targets. Don't feel guilty or I will think you regret being with me."

"I would never think that, Yura." Otabek assured him. "Do you regret it?"

"No."

"I don't regret it either."

The relief Yuri felt was profound and he couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. He didn't want his heat with someone he obviously had an instant connection with to be something regrettable. It was bad enough he had presented as an Omega. The only thing that made it tolerable was that Otabek wasn't treating him like one. Even if he was kind of caring to him during his heat. It was nice.

"You sound relieved." Otabek noted.

"Do I? I guess it was bothering me as much as I thought. You did kind of leave before I woke up," Yuri admitted. Why in the world was he letting Otabek know how he felt? They were acquaintances at best. They should have gone their separate ways as soon as Yuri's heat had ended. Now, they were having a conversation like normal people. Who does that after spending a week holed up in his apartment with the DJ Alpha he had met one night his roommate dragged him out for a night of fun.

"Had to go to class then work. Would you believe me when I say it was hard to leave your side?"

Yuri felt like his heart had wanted to burst out of his chest at the sudden declaration. His cheeks turned a light shade of red and he stopped walking to lean against a building, pulling his hood over his head to hide his face from whoever passed him by. He could hear nothing else but his heartbeat and Otabek's voice in his ear. What Otabek said should freak him out, but it didn't. Instead it made him feel…happy. Was it because of his Omega side loving the comforting feeling an Alpha like Otabek was giving him? He wasn't sure. Though Yuri would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"I believe you." Yuri murmured.

"Good… I hope we can spend your next heat together if you are up for it. Or we could meet up somewhere now and grab a bite to eat."

"Are you asking if I want to go on a date with you?" Yuri asked and attempted to calm his racing heart.

"I am. So will you? The coffee shop I work at would be perfect and because I get the employee discount."

"S-Sure. Is it the one on the corner of 24th street?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not far from it so I will meet you there."

"See you then, Yura."

"See you."

The call ended there and Yuri felt like he could soar at any moment if gravity wasn't holding him down. Otabek called him and wanted to see him again. He actually wanted to see him again and for a date no less. His heat may have came due to his using suppressants often and made Otabek go into his rut, but it brought Otabek into his life. It was odd how things were working out for him in the end despite the inconveniences of his second gender. Yuri smiled to himself as he made his way to the coffee shop for his first date with Otabek, excitement making him almost run there. Things were looking up.


	2. Tomorrow Today

**Notes:** _I'm spacing these chapters out as there are only three up on my AO3. Chapter 4 is slowly being worked on and I can't stress the "slowly" part enough because my writer's block is still bad. It's getting better somewhat. I have an idea what to do with the next few chapters but putting it into words will be an issue. When I finally finish writing chapter 4, it will be uploaded to AO3 first, then to here. :) Well, no warnings are needed for this chapter. Just some talk about second genders, nothing explicit as far as I remember. Hope you all enjoy! -Kai_

* * *

So far, the date with Otabek, if Yuri could call it that, was amazing. There was rarely a break between their conversation once one started talking about their interests, daily life, and friends. Yuri was elated to find out that Otabek was currently single which brought up another question to what kind of relationship did they have. He kept it to himself due to the increasing fear of the other man admitting he was just a one time fuck during such a vulnerable time. So he kept quiet and asked Otabek about how he got a job as a DJ. Otabek explained in a small story of it being open night for amateur DJs and the owner of the club was impressed with his music choice and he ended up getting the job. It paid good money and it was a fun weekend thing for the Alpha. Yuri listened with interest and admiration as Otabek delve into how music was a huge part of his life with how it could influence the emotions of a person and how they could easily connect with one or two songs. It was a fulfilling conversation. Otabek was becoming increasingly curious about Yuri then asked about him doing ballet instead of going to college and asked if he was content with it. Yuri faltered in his speech a little when he saw Otabek smile at him when he answered 'yes' to the question.

Yuri went onto explaining how as a danseur, he felt like he had something he could control. It was a world he could also escape into when the music starts playing and he moves with it. He could add his own flair to any dance routine he had to do or earned. As a soloist, he could do whatever he pleased a bit more than the rest of the group. He normally got to choose his own music, but not this time. For his first performance as a soloist, he had to dance to Swan Lake. That was one of the most difficult things to dance to even if he had a partner. It was kind of required, but Yuri doesn't want anyone to lift him. He doesn't trust anyone to. Except for Mila and he knew she could only do that so many times in that particular routine. It was frustrating. However, it didn't matter. He had his part, his routine and he was going to make it the start of his career he intends to make last as long as humanly possible. Yuri expected Otabek to laugh at him when he mentioned he was going to be one of the first Omega to become a well-known dancer. Instead, he received a smile that was genuine and warm. He forgot to speak for a few moments.

"Hey, you okay?" Otabek asked, breaking through the momentary daze Yuri was in.

"Yeah. It was surprising to not receive a laugh from someone whenever I claimed I will become well-known in the world of ballet as an Omega." Yuri admitted then drank some of the cup of warm tea in front of him. "It pissed me off when they did that. It was like they were looking down at me."

"If it's any consolation, I believe you'll do great, Yura. Better than any Beta or Alpha." Otabek propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "And once you do make it, I will definitely be there to watch."

Yuri grinned. He really liked the thought of this. Of Otabek watching him dance on stage. Since he had recently gotten the main part in a production of Swan Lake, he found himself wanting Otabek to be there watching him. It would give him more motivation to push through practice after practice each day.

"I'll save you a ticket."

The smile Yuri received from Otabek had him melt in his seat. It was odd how Otabek had such an effect on him in the little time they knew each other. Yuri chalked it up to just having a really good connection with another person who isn't family or his roommate and best friend. Or he just had an insane attraction to him which he tried to ignore for the first part of the date since he assumed it was his Omega wanting the Alpha in Otabek. Why has he been so weird lately? It wasn't like he reacted like this to an Alpha before. Yuri picked at the croissant he had ate half of as he frowned and felt Otabek stare at him. He met the other man's concerned eyes and awkwardly sipped his warm tea.

"Something on your mind?" Otabek asked, seemingly worried.

"I was wondering if we are all driven by our second gender to desire a particular person to be their mate." Yuri set the mug down on the table and sighed wearily. "I've had Alphas and even Betas who smelled a small fraction of my scent approach me, befriend me with ulterior motives. It was frustrating since they only wanted me because I am an Omega. I feel them stare at my neck even when they think I don't know they do. They know I'm free game and want to Mark me and I detest that is all they want me for: to Mark...claim me and put a baby inside."

"Is that why you hid your scent often?" Otabek asked when he remembered the time Yuri confiding in him what lengths he went to hiding any instances of his second gender, though he still didn't know about Yuri practically abusing his suppressants. It was during their heat and Yuri was in a clear state of mind after being sated for the time being when he told Otabek why he tried hiding himself.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to because I rather not be pursued like some animal. Letting anyone within a half mile radius know I'm a fertile, unmated Omega is mortifying. It would give some asshole a reason they can get into my pants."

"I can't lie and say I wasn't affected by your scent when I first smelled it. You smelled better than anyone I had ever been with, but I did my best to control myself around you so I wouldn't let the Alpha in me take over." Otabek explained then reached out to take Yuri's hand into his own. "In a way, we are all sort of driven to find a specific person to be for certain needs whether we want to or not. Though I hope I didn't get you pregnant so soon. Us being nineteen and twenty-two is too young to get pregnant after all. Though that is my opinion."

"True. I don't think I'm pregnant, but I have an appointment tomorrow to make sure even if I took those heat specific morning after pills Mila left me." Yuri remarked as he ate a bit more of his croissant. He thought he should let him know what his doctor said when he voiced his concerns during an emergency appointment after his heat ended. Unfortunately it was too soon to tell if he was pregnant after his heat. So Yuri waited a week and while no symptoms had occurred, he was still on edge.

"Hmm, the heat was really intense for both of us. However, I still should have used a condom when we were together."

"Well, it's not like I urged you to wear a rubber anyway. So we're both at fault, Beka."

Yuri saying that managed to get a small laugh out of the Alpha. He smiled in return as he realized he and Otabek couldn't go against instinct. He still hoped he wasn't pregnant. It was too soon and he knew if he was pregnant _now_ , he would have to give up his spot in the upcoming production to another person. Ivan Sokolov was one of those people after it and there was no way he was going to let that rich, pretentious prick of a Beta take what he has been working for. Getting pregnant and birthing a tiny, screaming human would hinder his process and Yuri did not want that now. He ignored the inner voice of his Omega telling him it would be okay if it was only Otabek.

"If you did end up pregnant, I will take responsibility in caring for him or her." Otabek promised, a tinge of excitement he could not suppress was in his voice.

Yuri didn't catch it this time but he felt little flutters in his stomach when Otabek said this, but ignored it. Something was really wrong with him today. Maybe it was because he was on his first date with such a nice Alpha. With Otabek. He found it admirable Otabek would step up and be a dad to his kid if Yuri happened to get pregnant. Well _if_ it turns out that way. The blond Omega needed to make sure first at the appointment tomorrow. For now, he wanted to tell Otabek he was happy he would be a good dad to the baby if he turns out to be pregnant. _Their_ baby. But the words wouldn't come out when he tried to speak. His face was slightly flushed as he took another sip of his tea which cooled down significantly. The smile on Otabek's face was perfect and blinding to Yuri.

' _Beka… He's one of the few good Alphas… I'm glad.'_

"At least I know you'll be with me if I end up having a kid. You're better than anyone who just wished to get me pregnant for the purpose of getting me pregnant." Yuri sighed. "Thank fuck a pregnancy didn't happen with any of them."

"I would want you to get pregnant on your own terms, Yura. Though I hope I'm the one you'll want to conceive it with."

Yuri choked on his tea as he heard Otabek's confession. How could the guy say something like that so easily and sound genuine? His Omega was quite loud and told him he would love that if it happened. Right now, Yuri would rather not concede to the thoughts that emerged in his head since he spent his heat with Otabek. That just wasn't going to happen. Not yet.

"You can't just say that so casually!" Yuri muttered as he wiped away the small amount of tea on his chin with a napkin Otabek handed him. The small jolt of electricity occurred when their fingers lightly brushed across each other.

"Sorry, Yura. Are you okay?" Otabek asked him after pulling his hand back. So many odd things were happening today.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Yuri attempted to turn the conversation in a different direction and they ended up talking about pets at first, mentioning he has a cat back home in Moscow named Puma Tiger Scorpion. He thought Otabek would laugh at the fact his four year old self choosing the name, but was surprised when Otabek told him it was a "sick ass name." Yuri grinned and mentioned it was a cool name for his cat even though he knew she was a female cat at the time. He ignored the good feeling of being praised by the other man as he asked him what pets he had. Otabek mentioned he had rescued a small Bengal Tiger kitten a couple of months ago and she had been attached to him ever since. They ended up bonding more over the talk of their cats before Otabek, being half serious, offered to set up a playdate for their pets. Obviously, Yuri accepted the offer. He just needed to make time to pick up his cat from his grandfather soon.

They finished off their drinks and food then Otabek had taken the cups and plates to the kitchen where they were washed. Yuri waited for him to return after throwing away their napkins, adjusting his scarf when three guys looked in his direction. He didn't need to smell them to figure out they were Alphas; Yuri knew. God he hated his neck being stared at. It was instinctual, yet it didn't lessen his disdain for any random Alpha staring at his neck. He wasn't going to give himself to the first Alpha who looks his way. He felt a pair of lips and the familiar scent wafting off of who they belonged to near his hairline above his right temple. The men looking his way averted their eyes.

"Thanks," Yuri murmured then upped the ante by nuzzling into Otabek's neck as he stood up. It was risky to do that early in…whatever kind of relationship they had, but it felt so right. It was comforting.

"Anytime, Yura." Otabek whispered back then pulled away from Yuri, but took his hand into his own. They left the coffee shop together with Yuri resisting on flipping off the guy, who he presumed to be Otabek's co-worker, had told Otabek to have fun and use a rubber. As crass he can be at times, he knew he shouldn't be an asshole to baristas or anyone working a customer service job. Otabek had did him a favor and flipped off the guy for him who had laughed. It let Yuri know the other guy and Otabek were also good friends.

"Don't mind Alec. He likes to joke around far too much but he's a good guy. He was surprised to see me with a new guy after a while." They began making their way to the subway since it was quicker and because Otabek didn't take his motorcycle to work.

"I'm guessing it's been a few months?" Yuri asked and Otabek shook his head.

"More like a few years. Three. He's old history I dated just before we started shortly after leaving secondary school, kind of a jerk-ass, and tried to manipulate me. It's a huge reason to why I will never do that to future partners."

"In my opinion, you deserve better than someone who was an asshole to you, Beka."

"I could say the same thing for you, Yura. You're so great and not because of your second gender. You're so much more than that. Everything about you exudes strength."

"Strength? This coming from a guy who looks like he can bench press the mailbox?"

If Otabek wasn't holding his hand, Yuri would float away into the stratosphere from the way Otabek's laugh made him feel. He gave the Alpha's hand a bit of a firm squeeze as if to ground himself to the earth.

"I can bench press the mailbox, but that isn't the point. I'm talking about your eyes. I had a feeling when I first saw them when we met, but now I'm sure. Your eyes hold the strength of more than one soldier. It shows you are strong in other ways apart from physical strength even as a dancer, Yura."

"Now you're laying it on thick." He couldn't lie and say the praising didn't affect him. It did and his Omega crooned in delight, hoping to hear more from his Alpha.

' _Wait, my Alpha? He isn't mine yet…'_ Yuri thought to himself as Otabek grabbed his attention again when he kissed the fingers of his hand.

"I know, but I thought it would be a good idea to let you know some of the things I love about you."

Yuri had stopped walking and Otabek looked back at him curiously, but was surprised when their lips met briefly. The blond couldn't contain himself and his body moved before he could think. The kiss was almost as good as when they were making out during Yuri's heat. It was soft, warm, and it left Yuri wanting for more when he made himself pull away.

"One of the things I like about you is that you are more genuine than the other Alphas." Yuri admitted as he glanced up at Otabek and gave him one of his rare smiles. He groaned when he heard his phone chime with a text message. It was from Mila who had let him know he should text her beforehand if he is heading home. It didn't take him a minute to figure out his roommate was with someone.

"Do you have to head home now?" Yuri shook his head.

"No, Mila has someone over. Probably her new girlfriend and I rather not hear the sound of her fucking anyone, so I'm probably just going to go see a movie or something." He sighed.

"Your friend may have heard us during your heat." Otabek whispered to him.

"God, don't remind me…" Yuri groaned.

The thought of Mila hearing him with Otabek during that time was mortifying. And Yuri thought he was the type that wasn't vocal whenever he took care of himself during his heats. When he was with Otabek, he cycled between sleep and the best sex he ever received. He was surprised to know Otabek had managed to keep him fed and hydrated because he usually never ate more than a bite of food when the intense inferno wore off after he achieved an orgasm by the fake knot. It was only after Mila told him how good of a guy Otabek was to him. It made Yuri like him more and it washed away some of the embarrassing feelings of him being heard during the times he was lost in pleasured bliss.

"Want to come to my place?" He heard Otabek ask him. "Not so we can fuck, but to hang out. We can watch a movie or play Mario Kart."

"Yeah, definitely." Yuri answered, perking up "What kind of movies?"

"I have Netflix so we can watch whatever, Yura."

"Sounds like a cozy date. I'm all for that."

Otabek wrapped a hand around Yuri's waist as they resumed walking to the subway together. The two men arrived there after ten minutes and Yuri won their "minor" argument of who pays for both of their tickets then boarded the train. They had received some stares from other people during the ride, but they were easily ignored as they were engrossed in their own conversation about music. They nearly missed their stop. Thankfully they didn't forget to get off the train together with Yuri following close to Otabek until they reached the Alpha's apartment. They went up to the fourth floor where Otabek lived then Otabek fished out his keys to let themselves inside. They kicked off their shoes and took off their jackets to get more comfortable. Yuri was relieved to know Otabek's roommate was also with a boyfriend for tonight so they had the apartment to themselves. He got to keep Otabek all to himself and made a noise of content as he pressed himself against Otabek on the couch with a blanket wrapped around both of them. They quickly decided to have a Marvel movie marathon, starting off with Deadpool.

Yuri's mood became significantly better as he felt Otabek's body warmth and smelled his scent. He was sure his was leaking out into the air around them in response because he felt so comfortable. He wasn't for feeling safe until he really felt Otabek's presence. It wasn't overbearing or scary possessive at all. It let him know Otabek was there so he can relax. He loved it and wanted more.

"Beka? Think we could have a good relationship?" Yuri murmured absentmindedly.

"I don't think. I know we will, Yura. And I have a hunch it will transcend into something more." Otabek answered, kissing the Omega's cheek.

Their newfound friendship was new and one would label them as friends with benefits if they knew of their first meeting. But Yuri knew they weren't that as they had an impromptu date earlier. Whatever they are and what they will become, he hoped it will be something amazing. For the first time ever, Yuri thought his relationship with an Alpha, with Otabek will be a good one for once. It was reassuring to him.


	3. Looking Ahead

**As per usual, I do not own Yuri! on Ice or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this fanfiction and a couple of original characters who appear.**

* * *

Otabek had the day off from work today to work on his report that was due in a couple of weeks. Yuri had left right after having breakfast with him. He was surprised a slim guy like Yuri could eat so much food, but he was very pleased as it had debunked the assumption of ballet dancers never eating much or at all. He thought they ate extremely small proportions of food and counted the amount calories of each serving. The Kazakh Alpha was glad Yuri found it amusing instead of being offended because it was easy to think that when every ballerina and danseur was practically paper thin. It gave Otabek a sense of relief to know Yuri wasn't starving himself or even rejecting food sometimes. Though, Yuri did mention some of his fellow dancers did suffer from a form of eating disorder, but they already had underlying issues contributing to it. Their company didn't pressure them to eat on a highly restrictive diet. They were just required to eat healthy. It's just unfortunate some took that requirement too far.

Yuri eating nearly four plates of breakfast meant his food was delicious…...or that Yuri was really hungry. He never saw someone Yuri's size eat a lot of food. It really surprised the Alpha. Despite his shock, Otabek was amused and delighted to see this side of the Omega. It made him fall in love with Yuri more.

His thoughts went back to Yuri despite all efforts to focus on the report he needed to work on. The Omega left the apartment not too long ago for a doctor's appointment, yet Otabek already missed him. Last night he had offered to take the couch so Yuri could sleep in his bed, but Yuri came out to the living area and cuddled with him there. There was no way he could lie and say he didn't sleep better with Yuri in his arms the previous night. Feeling that warm weight of the other male in his arms was reassuring and it felt right. Even though he was an Alpha, he craved the tender intimacy more than the heat-induced sex he had with Yuri. At least he knew Yuri would be back here after his ballet rehearsal once he picks up some clothes from his apartment. Otabek couldn't wait to relax with the Omega. If he manages to finish his paper by the time he gets here.

Otabek turned his attention back to the main task at hand so he can have free time later. He had looked over the line he typed up in his report then frowned at it for a moment then deleted it. He retyped it after making sure the information he found was valid then made sure to add the source of information to his list of references. He ended up typing about three paragraphs worth of information he learned in class, fact checking his notes and checking again to make sure it was good. He hadn't realized how long he had been working diligently on his report until his phone rang. He glanced at the number and smiled upon seeing the name of the one who was calling him. He swiped the green button to the right then pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey. How did it go?" he asked, thinking Yuri was calling him about his appointment.

"Well, I'm not pregnant," Yuri answered, his voice held a tinge of disappointment in it. Otabek wondered if Yuri was aware how he sounded to him just now. He didn't want to call the blond out on it now. It wasn't the time.

"That's good news. I was worried I had gotten you pregnant during your heat after triggering your heat in the first place," Otabek admitted, setting the book he used for his report to the side. "Good thing Mila had left those morning after pills for you during your last heat."

"Yeah."

There was silence between them for a moment when there was usually no break in their conversation. The topic of children was a touchy subject for them both. Otabek knew of Yuri's reasons and he sympathized. Omegas were expected to have children while they are still young and fertile. He couldn't imagine how irate Yuri had to be on a daily basis to hear "get pregnant before you turn barren." Or anything on the lines of that. Yuri had just turned nineteen and he definitely had no intentions of having a child so soon. He didn't have the living space or even the time to take care of a baby. Otabek's place was a little bigger but he did not have the means to take care of a child at the moment either as a barista. Not to mention he was currently a college student in his final year and things were hectic as it was with school. A baby would complicate things. He knew that fully well.

Otabek also had another reason for not wanting a baby so soon and it had a lot to do with his ex. It still pissed him off his ex had to go that far... For now, he had to quell his anger about it because Yuri was on the phone. He wasn't ready to tell Yuri about that part of his life just yet.

"Yura, how soon would you want to have a baby?" Otabek blurted out.

"I… Not so soon. We're busy with our lives and having a baby now would make our situations more stressful." Yuri answered. "It's something we should plan together when the time comes."

"I agree. I don't have a job that could take care of us yet and I'm still in school. It would be illogical to get pregnant now."

"Is it okay to tell you I want to wait a little longer?" Yuri sounded hesitant in asking him this.

"Of course, Yura. It's more than okay. When you are ready and if you want to conceive a baby with me, let me know." He heard Yuri chuckle approvingly.

"There isn't anyone else I would rather do that with, Beka."

"Good, because I wish for you to carry my child in the future."

It was a damn shame Yuri had rehearsal for three hours after this because he honestly wanted to lock himself with Yuri in the bedroom and mark up every inch of his body. He was immensely attracted to Yuri, yet his feelings for him were prioritized more than how much he wanted to bury himself inside the Omega. To hear Yuri's cries of ecstasy echo throughout the apartment as he fucks him into the mattress. Also, Otabek wanted so much to cover Yuri in his scent so everyone in the vicinity knew who he belonged to even without being Marked officially. He cleared his throat before he spoke, not wanting Yuri to know he was sporting a full hard on.

"Hey, Beka? I'm gonna stop by your place soon," Yuri told him, breaking the Alpha's current train of thought.

"What? Don't you need to head to rehearsal?" Otabek remembered. He knew his place wasn't exactly on the way there if Yuri was heading from his doctor's appointment.

"I have a sudden need to take a detour. Plus, I have an hour before I really have to be there, so it's fine," Yuri admitted. Otabek could hear the smile in the Omega's voice. "I'll be there in ten."

"If you say it's fine, I won't argue with you. See you in a few, Yura."

"See you, Beka."

With that, they hung up and Otabek proceeded to clean the apartment up a bit for when Yuri comes over. He looked to his half finished report then decided to set the stuff carefully to the side so it wasn't covering the entirety of the coffee table, saving and closing the program on his laptop before shutting it off. Otabek had cleaned the dishes after realizing they were sitting in the sink. He rather not have Yuri thinking he was some slob that refused to clean anything and his roommate hasn't been back since the day before yesterday. Otabek had been holding down the fort since then and had a cozy date with Yuri.

He made sure the bed was made in his room, he had no idea what made him do that in the first place, when a knock on the door alerted him that his guest of honor may have arrived now. The Alpha went to answer the door and smiled at the person he had wanted to see since the end of their phone call minutes ago. As soon as Yuri closed the door behind him, he turned to face Otabek, glad he decided to come here first. Otabek's arms wrapped around Yuri's waist and pulled him close when the Omega dropped his bags, their lips meeting together desperately. Yuri's mouth had opened only slightly when Otabek took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blond's mouth. He moaned at the sensation of his tongue being sucked on by Yuri after licking the roof of his mouth, he shuddered visibly. The simmering desire he felt since talking to Yuri on the phone had flared up, threatening to consume him. Yuri was here in his arms and he also felt his hardness mirroring his own, pressing against him.

They pulled apart long enough to realize they needed to go to Otabek's bedroom. Yuri left his bags by the door before following Otabek. He was surprised when the other man turned around and picked him up. Then Otabek walked with him in his arms to the bedroom after Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist. Their clothes were nearly torn off their bodies by one another as soon as Yuri's back made contact with the bed.

Otabek thrusts his hips into Yuri's as their cocks, now free of the annoying barrier of clothing, rubbed against each other. Deep groans emitted from their throats as they continued grinding their hips together. Yuri's slick dripped out of his ass and he vaguely worried he was ruining the Alpha's bedsheets, yet he couldn't really give a shit. He just needed Otabek inside him badly. It wasn't like when he was in heat where he felt like if he didn't get Otabek's knot inside him, he would die. Metaphorically, of course.

Though right now wasn't the time for foreplay. They likely had less than an hour to have a bit of fun in the sheets even though both men wanted to do everything to each other. Especially Yuri who hasn't experienced sex outside of his heat. It was when Yuri felt fingers inside of his ass when he decided to tell Otabek what he wanted.

"Beka, hurry up and fuck me," he pleaded.

"I need to prepare you unless you want your ass to be aching while you dance." Otabek retorted while sucking on a sensitive spot near a scent gland on Yuri's neck and thrusting two fingers in him, smiling when Yuri moaned.

"I...can take the pain. I'm a dancer. I lose toenails occasionally."

"That's gross, Yura."

The blond laughed before he visibly shuddered when Otabek had pressed his fingers into his prostate. He pushed back onto them, desperately attempting to draw them in further. The choked groan he heard from Otabek when he had squeezed and made his inner muscles ripple around his fingers. The way he deliberately started sucking them in a little bit was worth the way Otabek had pulled his fingers out of his ass then flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Yuri heard the tear of the condom packet then he ignored the nagging, disappointing thoughts at the back of his mind of not feeling Otabek fill him with his hot cum when he finishes. He disliked that part of his second gender needing to feel his partner's seed inside along with the desire to have a baby. Yet, Yuri could not deny he wanted a family in the future with Otabek. If he could keep his intrusive thoughts from his second gender calm until the right time, then all would be well.

But Yuri didn't have to worry about that when he felt Otabek enter him suddenly, breaking his train of thoughts, a surprised sounding moan escaping his lips. It was his first time outside of his heat he felt the slightest burn that came with feeling the Alpha's cock stretching him to the limit. And it was oh so _good._ He felt every inch of Otabek's dick hot and throbbing inside him, his balls rested against his backside. Just knowing and feeling someone he trusts and has intense, indescribable feelings for is currently inside him made Yuri ecstatic and incredibly fucking turned on. A rush of wetness coated the dick inside him and Yuri heard Otabek gasp then swear in Kazakh as a result. Of course that reaction made the Omega in Yuri purr in delight while he laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, _Yura_." Otabek warned him as he quickly regained composure then pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside then pushed back inside roughly.

Yuri couldn't keep himself from letting out a scream when Otabek had thrust hard once inside him. It sent pleasant shocks of electricity through his hips and it traveled all the way to his toes, making them curl involuntarily. His thoughts consisted of nothing else but Otabek. Since he wasn't currently in heat, he felt some discomfort in trying to get used to the girth of Otabek's dick inside himself, but that was easily overridden by the exquisite pleasure that followed. Yuri would have came from that single thrust if he had not stopped Otabek when he did.

Even when Otabek began thrusting inside him with less strength before, it was still quite satisfying. The small discomfort ebbed away until it was nonexistent then gave way to the sweet pleasure that came with good sex. Yuri had pushed back against Otabek in time with his thrusts as he fisted the sheets below him. His and Otabek's moans fed off one another and rose in octave. Their sensations was like a byproduct off each other, giving a lot and taking back that same amount. This was a better experience for Yuri outside his heat now that he was aware of Otabek. Aware of what he felt and continued to feel for the person he is one with. It was a little scary, but he was happy and content. Most of all, he loved and trusted Otabek.

It felt heavenly inside Yuri as he drove deep inside with each thrust, Yuri's cries of ecstasy and gasps feuling him. He wanted to see his partner's, if he could call him that, face so he pulled out of whimpering Yuri then flipped him onto his back before entering him again. He would never forget how the Omega's back arched as he let out a yelp, which Otabek was sure Yuri would deny later on. Otabek's hands were touching Yuri wherever they could reach. His hands felt along the Omega's sides, part of his chest before one settled in the long, beautiful golden tresses he had come to love. His lips met Yuri's for another kiss which had became shallow due to their heavy breathing. He loved how Yuri's mouth tasted when he could slide his tongue in there. He could get addicted to him so easily if he wasn't careful. Not that Otabek minded.

Otabek's thrusts were hard, fairly rough to the point the bed banged against the wall loudly multiple times. Yuri anchored himself by holding onto Otabek, his nails dug into the other man's back and was sure they would leave welts in his tanned skin. He could feel Otabek's mouth on his neck, then teeth scraping along the skin… A feeling of dread filled him as he hoped Otabek wouldn't mate him yet because he wasn't ready. Thankfully Otabek didn't bite down and only sucked at the spot on his neck, causing his thoughts to scatter once more. He moaned as he moved his hips along with Otabek's thrusts. His orgasm was approaching fast and while he was aware Alphas don't form a knot outside a rut, he tried not to feel disappointed he wouldn't feel Otabek's knot inside outside his heat. However, an odd satisfying feeling occurred when Yuri felt the Alpha's cock swell inside him, letting him know his partner was about to cum soon. That voice in the back of his mind wished he could felt it fill him again. His hips moved feverishly as he tried to help Otabek orgasm faster and the way Otabek's eyebrows knitted together while trying not to cum was so worth it since it earned him several rough thrusts that may have him limping all the way to the train station.

"Oh! _Beka,_ _ **yes!**_ " Yuri screamed, not aware the neighbors had heard them. His nails dragged down Otabek's back and left thin red scratches along the flawless skin.

He felt his orgasm crashing over him not a moment later while Otabek fucked him into oblivion. Hearing the litany of _Yura_ fall from Otabek's lips only spurred on Yuri's orgasm. He loved the nickname, loved how it sounded when Otabek said it with the beautifully natural accent from his native language, he _loved_ Otabek. Yuri's hips continued to rock against Otabek who had came immediately after, his moans were as vocal as Yuri's as they rode through their orgasm together, eyes locking with one another. Their breathing was heavy like they had ran a marathon as they relaxed and basked in the afterglow for a little longer.

Otabek had pulled out of Yuri when he was sure he had his strength back and made sure the condom was still intact before properly disposing of it. He saw Yuri slowly turning to face him when he returned to the bed. The Alpha remembered Yuri had to leave soon when he moved to cuddle him.

"As much as I want to bathe you in my scent for the rest of the day, I know you have practice," Otabek sighed as he began playing with Yuri's messy hair.

"I don't think I can walk there just yet. Or at all today. Do your limbs normally feel like jelly after sex?" Yuri asked as he propped himself on his arm.

"Not as intense. Though my previous partner has felt like you do now. But he's not someone you should worry about. That's in the past." Otabek had quickly added the last part after noticing how Yuri looked irritated, almost jealous. "Yura, don't worry. I only have eyes for you. You're the only one I want since we've met. When the time comes, we can mark each other."

"Okay." Yuri had managed to crawl on top of Otabek then cupped his face. "And if anyone tries to take you from me, they're in for a hell of a fight because you're mine."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Otabek then thread his hand through Yuri's hair and brought him down for a passionate kiss. It was going to be difficult for them to part ways if they continued touching each other like this…

Lilia was glaring daggers at Yuri when he walked in several minutes late. And with an unkempt appearance she couldn't stand to see on any of her students. Well, there wasn't anything Yuri could do about his hair since he appeared to be a mess. He did rush here after being thoroughly fucked by Otabek after all. Obviously he had tried fixing his hair but he could not keep himself from looking freshly fucked even if he tried. It even surprised his fellow dancers as he dropped his bag near the door then took his place beside Mila at the barre.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Plisetsky," Lilia scolded as Yuri tried not to appear sheepish.

"Sorry, Madam Baranovskaya. Had a doctor's appointment," Yuri explained, apologizing quickly. He then put his hair in a low bun and somehow managed to fix his appearance that way.

"If that doctor's appointment involved fucking someone, then you must have had a great time," Yuri heard Ivan Sokolov say and several people had laughed. He turned to glance at the Beta two rows away and flipped him off.

 _'He's got one more time to make a shit comment like that before I punch him in his throat.'_ Yuri thought bitterly to himself.

"Alright, alright! It's time to get back to your exercises! You two can talk after practice." Lilia barked, clapping her hands a few times to get everyone's attention.

Yuri decided to put Ivan's comment on a back burner since now wasn't the time to deck the asshole. He was reaching his breaking point with the Beta man, having to deal with his snide comments for the past year and a half since Ivan had entered the academy late sometime last year. Yuri was well beyond fed up with his comments to his second gender and his previously nonexistent sex life. If Yuri didn't worry about being kicked out of this place, he would have punched Ivan in the face and more already.

Lilia turned on the music and shouted off commands to her students. Yuri smiled to himself when he felt the slightest ache from his time with Otabek earlier when he moved to the music as he held onto the barre. Who knew that having sex outside of his heat would be so amazing? He tried not to think about it while also hiding the fact he was definitely heading back to Otabek's place to stay for a few days. He wasn't aware his demeanor was happier when Mila whispered to him.

"Someone's happy. I'm assuming you had fun with Otabek?" She asked, keeping her voice low enough so only he could hear her.

"Yeah, I stayed over last night after he asked me out on a date. We talked and watched movies." Yuri answered her as he brought his arm over his head then lowered it gracefully.

"And you happened to be late this morning and sporting some serious bed head because of a date at home?" Mila raised an eyebrow at her roommate. "So, how was it?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at her. Mila never failed to break out the questions about sex around him and while it was annoying, he still lowered his voice and tried to answer her question. Yuri didn't want to give out too much detail though.

"Fantastic. You know how you kiss someone and your entire body is on vibrate?" Mila nodded. "It's way better than that."

"Wow, Otabek must be something in bed if you're this happy, Yuri."

"Yeah, but he's off limits."

"Easy. I'm not going to steal him from you. He does seem like a great guy so he better take care of you or he has to answer to me."

"Don't throw him or anything, Mila. I know you," Yuri chuckled as Mila did a circling motion over her head as if to draw a halo.

They had to stop talking when Lilia damn near gave them the look of a thousand deaths and the two friends continued moving to the strict woman's commands. Not that they missed a beat with Lilia's commands when they were conversing. As soon as the song ended a few minutes later, it was when Lilia had a surprise for everyone. It was when Yakov came into the room. Everyone had collectively gasped and some murmured amongst themselves.

"Aren't they divorced?" Yuri whispered to Mila.

"Yeah, they are. It's weird seeing them in the same room. Their divorce was pretty nasty from what I have heard," Mila whispered back then focused her attention on the front of the room where Yakov approached Lilia had whispered something in her ear. Yuri was curious on what Yakov had said to Lilia when she nodded.

"Everyone! It is our genuine pleasure to announce we finally have a production idea," Lilia had stated and the entire room erupted into an applause.

"Shit. About time," Yuri murmured.

"It's been almost seven months and we haven't done shit since Serena had dropped out right before we had supposed to premiere with 'Carmen.'" Mila noted then remembered how much time everyone, including her and Yuri, had sank into practicing such a difficult program. It was worth Yuri seeing Ivan so pissed off because he had one of the lead roles and didn't get to perform it.

"To bring money into Mariinsky Ballet, Madam Baranovskaya and myself have decided to merge with our daughter company, the Vaganova Ballet Academy to produce 'Swan Lake.'"

The entire class murmured in surprise at this announcement. Swan Lake was already in production, however, there have been some problems in actually getting the program done. One of the biggest issues, is money. The second, the amount of dancers that are still in the company after people being forced to leave because the place was losing money. Of course money had been an issue for a while and everyone had done their best to pay their dues, even Yuri who had begrudgingly asked his parents for money. A lot of people had to cut back on things in their lives and even became roommates to each other. Mila and Yuri were already roommates before the issue near the end of the previous year happened. Though they were not exempt from experiencing some financial ups and downs themselves. Hopefully this new development from their instructors will have things looking up for them all.

"Auditions will happen in a week, if not later and even if you already had a role before the merge, it doesn't guarantee you a spot this time around. So no slacking off if you want a specific role," Lilia explained before she whispered something to Yakov before he promptly left. Then practice resumed with them separating into four groups of eight for the actual dance exercises after moving the barres.

Yuri was surprised about this new development and while this company always did a particular version of Swan Lake, though not in the last century, he was pretty excited about it. He was definitely going to work his ass off for the role he previously had. Failing to get it wasn't an option. This was what he hoped to have Otabek watch him perform in. He had the exact drive needed to get the part he wanted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have chapter 4 up on my AO3 but I need to edit it before I post it here because it's harder for me to edit things on here. Hope this chapter is to you liking! Also, if you want to talk to me, I'm on twitter and tumblr as "crystallinekai"! Or shoot me an anon on curiouscat. it's the same as tumblr and twitter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Eyes on Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! on Ice or any of it's characters. The storyline and a few mentioned characters not pertaining to canon verse are mine.**

* * *

It was odd how easily Yuri fell into his new routine in just under a month. He practiced hard almost everyday. Then one night, he went clubbing and met Otabek then had sex with him during his unscheduled heat. It was the most memorable moment of his life. After a week of avoiding each other, he quickly fell into a dating relationship with the Alpha. Yuri even stayed over at Otabek's apartment a few times and was quite comfortable with doing so. If anyone observed how he acted with the Alpha, they would assume they had dated for at least a few years if not more. Though they had only known each other for practically three weeks now.

Sure, one could say things were moving too quickly between them but, Yuri couldn't not be around Otabek when he wasn't at practice. It was like Otabek had some odd pull on him and Yuri gravitated towards him like a moth to a flame. Or like a spaceship getting caught in a planet's gravitational pull. And Otabek was the same way, sometimes visiting Yuri when he hadn't been too busy and calling him often. Yuri wouldn't admit he had it bad for the Alpha even after Mila had interrogated him after practice one day. He denied it while reminding Mila that auditions were in the beginning of next week. But it was really obvious Yuri had strong feelings for Otabek considering how much happier he had become recently.

After today's practice, Yuri went grocery shopping with Mila before they took the train home. The conversations between them were normal with Yuri asking question after question on how her relationship with Sara was going and if she was coming to watch her audition when the time comes. His roommate's animated tone told him things were going well with the Alpha woman and was excited to show off her skills to Sara seriously. Mila told Yuri how she danced a little for Sara while he was staying at Otabek's place for a couple of days, though it was more explicit. Yuri stopped the story there, while stating he had heard enough. That didn't mean he wasn't happy for Mila. Her new partner seemed nice after briefly talking to the pretty Italian woman and Mila deserved to have someone great after dating assholes. Yuri genuinely hoped Mila would have the best relationship and be able to stay with a good partner for a long time.

Their conversation finally steered from their relationships to how they will binge a little on dinner tonight. They had been eating healthy for a while and neither of them doesn't mind, but this is something they wish to indulge in as a reward after working so hard. They were going to binge eat, but they also didn't wish to be total gluttons and eat solely unhealthy foods. At least dessert was going to be something sweet. Yuri and Mila were in the mood for ice cream for dessert and they picked some up from a nearby convenience store on the way to their apartment. When the two of them had arrived back at their apartment, they set the food items on the island counter in the kitchen area. Including several kinds of vegetables.

"Are we putting more vegetables in the Pirozhki?" She asked as she began mixing the dough. "Those katsudon ones you've made a few times were delicious."

"I can't take the credit. Viktor and Katsudon taught me the recipe last year when they visited from Japan." Yuri answered. "And yeah we're putting it in there. Just because we can eat whatever, we should still try to eat healthy."

"Yuri, katsudon-pirozhki isn't healthy."

"I did say 'try.' Which is why we bought a shit ton of veggies to eat along with it and inside the pirozhki."

They both laughed as they took out the ingredients to make their dinner. The preparations for dinner were under way and it was very easy with what they intended to cook for tonight while they made light conversations back and forth. The conversation went in a few directions including when Mila brought up his relationship with Otabek, knowing it was Yuri's turn to deal with her questions. Yuri did try to be elusive as possible when Mila asked about his sex life, but when she asked how Otabek was with him, he was practically glowing. Yuri admitted rather easily that Otabek was the best Alpha he ever been with. He mentioned if he was pregnant, he had a strong feeling Otabek would be there for him and help take care of the child. It was too fast for them to consider it so soon, yet it felt right. Mila had a suspicion of how different Yuri's and Otabek's bond was, but it was too soon to assume things. She figured she should observe how her best friend and Otabek interact one of these days.

She suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, we should invite Otabek over to eat. He hasn't tasted your cooking yet, right?" she suggested.

"Yeah, but he has to work and then study for a test." Yuri answered as he started washing the vegetables. He wasn't disappointed about his boyfriend having to work and study. It's something one has to do in life. Yuri knows this since he had a part time job and does ballet instead of going to college full time. Though it didn't mean he did not want more time with Otabek because he does. But he had to live his life as normal after stealing one or two articles of Otabek's clothes.

"That's a shame. Is that why you took his clothes?" Yuri's face flushed a dark pink at the sudden question.

"It was only Beka's jacket and t-shirt. And maybe his scarf. I'm not nesting or anything." he denied while refusing to look at his roommate as he chopped up the vegetables.

"Yuri, it's a normal thing for omegas and betas who have partners to do. I have some of Sara's things with me. I love how she smells. Makes me feel safe when she isn't here. So," The inflection in her voice made Yuri look at her. "How does Otabek make you feel when you have his scent all around you?"

"Same thing. I know I don't need to be protected and I can defend myself pretty damn well. It's just… Reassuring to have him near. Or at least his scent. He's different from other alphas for sure. It's why I want to have his scent with me all the time." Yuri resumed chopping the vegetables until he was done then took the dough Mila was working on from her and mixed the veggies and freshly cooked pork slices into it.

"You're really into him, Yuri. Do you love him?"

"I like him. Just not sure if it's actually _that_ kind of like."

" _'That_ kind of like?' Yuri, are you five?" Yuri glared at his roommate.

"Shut up, Mila."

"I'm just saying at nineteen, you should know if you like or love someone, Yuri. Especially if that someone is a really good alpha to you in and out of your heat."

"Last time I actually told that someone I loved them, I ended up getting burned pretty bad by that person. I don't know if Beka will be different from other alphas, Mila, but I hope he is."

Yuri felt Mila approach him and gave him a small hug, being careful to not touch him with her dough covered hands. She pulled away and Yuri turned to look at her.

"Otabek is different. Trust me. I can't stress enough how important it is for us to be cared for during our heats. You know this already." She stated and took the pan full of pirozhkis from Yuri then put them in the oven then set the timer on her phone to go off after a certain amount of time. "Seeing Otabek bring you water and making you something light for you to eat even when you weren't hungry was a sight I rarely see from alphas. He cares for you, Yuri."

Yuri's stomach had little flutters at his roommate's statement about Otabek, hoping this was true. He liked Otabek a lot. More than any person in his life, aside from his brother and grandfather. He wanted to let himself trust Otabek, yet he always thought the Alpha would betray him and his trust at some point. The last guy he dated did and said things that made him wary of himself and of Alphas. It was unfair for Yuri to distrust all Alphas, including Otabek, just because a few were assholes to him, and a few he had dated. However, he is making an effort to trust Otabek. Hopefully it won't be another downfall for him.

"Not to sound cheesy or anything, but I like him too. I just hope he isn't using me for my body." Yuri murmured, taking three opened cans of mixed vegetables and dumping them into a pot. "Alphas and Betas already think our only worth is to fucking breed. I'm not falling into that stereotype just because Beka is an Alpha. Besides, it's too soon to think about having kids anyway."

"Like you said, Otabek is different. He's good. He wouldn't mistreat you like your past partners had, Yuri."

"I hope so. I mean, I know."

Yuri felt warm knowing this and he hoped in his heart of hearts that Otabek will be different. He already liked him more than he was willing to admit to Mila. And himself.

After that, the subject matter changed to something other than their dating lives to family matters. Yuri was quick to ask Mila about her sister and listened to how animated the woman became as soon as she started talking about her sibling and how she was coming back to Russia the following weekend and of course, Mila wanted to introduce him and Sara to her sister. Yuri felt more than obligated to meet her sister since she met Viktor and his brother-in-law, Yuuri unexpectedly and they thought she was his girlfriend. While he did correct them, Yuri was still mortified with how quickly his brother assumed he was shacking up with his roommate. With Sara coming by, it should save him from the "Are you and Mila dating?" questions. Besides Yuri was already taken.

Yuri was also was eager to meet Mila's sister because he wanted to know what living in America was like and what stories she had to tell. The only thing he knew about it was Starbucks, how teen pregnancy was a worse issue than here, and how the country itself has a questionable person running it.

Yuri's mind went back to Otabek as he waited for the food to finish cooking. The prospect of Otabek here and eating some pirozhkis he cooked, made him a bit giddy. He knew Otabek was studying right now and it would be rude to interrupt, however, Yuri wanted to check if the Alpha wanted a break from studying. And Yuri also wished to have Otabek close. Just having his clothes paled in comparison to smelling Otabek's scent straight from the source.

He pulled out his phone, entered the passcode to unlock it, then dialed Otabek's number. The line rang twice and Otabek picked up on the third ring.

"Yura?" The sound of his voice had Yuri feeling calm immediately.

"Hey, how's studying going? Or are you still at work?" Yuri asked.

"Just got off. I was considering heading to the library to study since my roommate has his boyfriend over. Then I figured everyone will have the same idea as me so I'm sitting at the cafe until my roommate texts me." Otabek explained, sounding exasperated. "So, how are things with you, Yura? Your audition is tomorrow, right?"

"Things are good and yeah the audition is tomorrow. After they had pushed it back two weeks. Mila and I made dinner to celebrate our hard work. I was thinking you should come over and eat with us. Her girlfriend is coming over too." Yuri answered before adding, "And I could help you study."

"What do you know about astrophysics?" Otabek inquired.

"Nothing, but making flashcards is something I _do_ know how to do. And I can quiz you. So, how about it? Want me to help you?"

"Of course and you'll be feeding me too which is a bonus. See you in twenty. Can't wait to try your cooking, Yura."

Now he really wanted Otabek to be here sooner.

"See you soon, Beka."

Mila was already on her phone exchanging texts with Sara and the Alpha woman will be here sooner than Otabek will be. Yuri hadn't had the chance to talk with Sara so hopefully they'll get along since she is dating his roommate. The pirozhki finished cooking shortly before Sara arrived and Yuri noticed immediately how Mila's entire demeanor changed when her girlfriend arrived. It was eerily similar to how Viktor was with his brother-in-law. Though this was a bit more tame. Yuri was genuinely happy his roommate and friend had found someone so good for her. And now he could see her without the dim lighting of the club for the first time.

From what Yuri could see when he saw the alpha woman in more natural lighting, he noted that Sara was quite pretty. She had bright purple eyes, long dark hair, llight brown skin and she was subtly built in musculature. She didn't look like she was an alpha, but her scent gave her away. And Mila told him the other woman loved to figure skate. She was definitely Mila's type.

"Ah, you must be Yuri!" Yuri flinched slightly when the woman spotted him in the kitchen area and rushed over to him. The Italian alpha greeted him with two kisses, one on each cheek, and Yuri was too stunned to react. She was definitely an eager and friendly Alpha.

"I'm Sara Crispino and it's great to officially meet you. Mila talks about you all the time." she introduced herself after pulling away from Yuri then shook his hand.

"Likewise. Mila adores you and the ground you walk on. It's good to see her like this with you." Yuri noted as he relaxed around her. "Anyway, I guess make yourself at home until Otabek arrives."

"Alright. Your cooking smells good, by the way." Sara told him as she returned to Mila who had migrated over to the couch.

"Thanks." Yuri responded as he added a bit of seasoning to the vegetables to give them a kick of flavor then stirred the three pots carefully. He turned off the stove after a few minutes and was putting the pirozhkis onto a large plate when the doorbell rang. He set the empty pan down before rushing to open the door.

The person standing there was the one he had wanted to see since getting off the phone with him. He forgot Mila and Sara were in the area as he reached for the Alpha as he reached for him and they held each other closely. Yuri took it upon himself to scent Otabek who was already burying his face in Yuri's neck, rubbing against a scent gland. The Omega in Yuri loved it and an odd sound left Yuri's lips.

"Hey! Before you two can have fun, we need to eat before the food gets cold!" Mila called out to them, managing to get Yuri's and Otabek's attention.

Yuri had forced himself to pull away from Otabek despite wanting to stay in his arms longer. It would be a bad thing to forget about dinner after the effort he had put into it. He set the food on the table while Otabek, Mila and Sara had took their places at the table. After Yuri took a seat next to Otabek, everyone had began to eat. It was quiet for a few minutes since it was clear everyone was hungry. Even Yuri despite the fact he was focusing on cooking the food and was suddenly distracted by Otabek's arrival. He glanced over at Otabek who seemed to enjoy his cooking, particularly the katsudon-pirozhki.

"This is delicious. I recognize it's pirozkhi, but the filling is different." Otabek commented before making eye contact with Yuri.

"My brother Viktor's mate thought of it. He's Japanese and his favorite food is katsudon and he figured it would be a good idea to mix that with pirozhki as a way to blend our two cultures. Katsudon, Yuuri, taught me the recipe months ago before he and Viktor went back to Japan." Yuri explained. "Who knew that this would be one of my most favorite foods?"

"Well it tastes amazing, Yura. And everything's delicious." Otabek told him truthfully as he grabbed another one. The omega in Yuri was beaming from Otabek's praise. Part of Yuri couldn't deny this instinct no matter how hard he tried.

"Can't take all the credit. Mila helped." he clarified.

"Well, both of you made such a delicious dinner. It's definitely worth coming over here for," Sara acknowledged. Both of the omegas felt extremely happy from their alphas' praises and the conversation continued from there.

They talked about work, school, both Mila's and Yuri's auditions tomorrow and how excited they were about it. While it wasn't an audition that allowed outsiders to watch them, Yuri wished on the inside Otabek could watch him dance. He wanted to show Otabek what he could do even when the alpha never doubted his skills as a dancer. The praise from Otabek, despite the alpha never seeing him dance once, had the omega inside him beaming. The conversation never paused between the two couples and it flowed easily as if everyone had known each other more than just about a full month. Even Yuri had a pleasant time talking with Sara when she asked him a few questions. She was definitely considered one of the good alphas in his book. Next to Otabek. The blond omega hoped she would be a great partner to Mila since his friend didn't have a good previous relationship before.

After cleaning up the dishes and putting some leftover food away, Mila and Sara disappeared into Mila's bedroom, leaving Yuri alone with Otabek alone in the living room area. This seemed deliberate yet Yuri didn't complain. When Otabek had pulled him onto his lap, Yuri's rational thoughts went out the window as he slowly rubbed his nose along Otabek's neck and inhaled the strong scent there. This paled in comparison to having a few articles of the alpha's clothing. Otabek smelled so good with his usual scent there and another odd scent he cannot place that seemed to be permanently infused into his skin. It was addictive. And it made Otabek smell _better._ He loved it.

It was when he rubbed himself against one of the scent glands on Otabek's neck when he smelled the desire coming up in his scent. He knew they should stop now before they end up fucking on the couch even if Yuri was not opposed to the idea. He remembered he still shares an apartment with his roommate and they agreed to not have sex in the kitchen and living room with their partners after moving in together.

Otabek carefully got up with Yuri immediately wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He carried Yuri into his bedroom then kicked the door closed with his foot. Clothing littered the floor as they moved towards the bed, their lips finding one another soon after. The rest of their night consisted of heated kisses, tender touches, and their bodies becoming one. Only a little studying was able to be done after the second round of sex sated both of them. Yuri and Otabek thought it was worth the time spent. Hopefully Otabek will pass his test with the studying he tried to fit in.

OoOoOoOoOo

"It's a shame Sara and Otabek can't watch us audition," said Mila as she watched the first few people audition for the white swan part in addition to the prince.

Auditions began once the entire group finished their usual barre exercises. The music for that didn't grate on Yuri's nerves today. He was already having a mini freak out as it is and hoped no one else would pick up on it.

"And see the travesty going on before us? They're better off at school. But at least Otabek is stopping by after his classes end." Yuri whispered to Mila as his excitement held the nerves he felt at bay.

Auditions were going as well as Lilia's facial expression appeared to be. It indicated that the woman was not going to pull any punches with her critiques on each person's dancing. Some of the dancers were in tears after they auditioned, some even left after receiving not so stellar comments from Lilia and Yakov. The parts everyone were striving for would be determined on how they do today in terms of performance and general aura they give off with each move they make as they tried out. Yuri knew this as this was what was drilled into his head all his life in this field. He had to feel the part of the swan prince and not just dance the part. When he showed Otabek last night, with Mila's help, he told Yuri he would be perfect for the part. It would be amazing if Yuri got the part. The reason he was able to finally get a feel of the swan prince part because he was performing for Otabek. And he felt a surge of happiness when his boyfriend had sent him a text wishing him good luck, the ballerina way. They were going to hang out at Otabek's apartment afterwards since the college classes end around the time auditions would end.

When it was Ivan's turn, the beta shot a condescending look to Yuri before walking to the center of the room. Yuri rolled his eyes as he diligently did his stretches, mostly to keep himself from punching Ivan in the jaw. The beta man never missed an opportunity to get under his skin. It was when Ivan started to dance when Yuri realized he had his work cut out for him. Ivan was giving it his all and it seemed as though he was flawless in his movements.

However, there was something lacking from the beta's performance. He wasn't dancing to seduce the prince in falling for him which was the point of the play as Lilia had reiterated before when she pushed back the audition dates. Yuri hoped he could be the one to ace the concept instead of Ivan and he felt as though he did that last night when he thought about Otabek. How he was doing everything to have him fall for him more. Dinner and some quality, private time cuddling one another was what he had done for his boyfriend. How strange both of them craved that more than sex. Though Yuri couldn't deny the faint tingling beneath his skin wherever Otabek touched or placed sweet kisses upon. It made him a bit depressed when they parted ways last night when Otabek had to leave. He ended up sleeping with his alpha's clothing just so he could get to sleep easier.

Yuri was doing his usual stretches when his name was finally called, also bringing him out of his thoughts of Otabek before they tread into lewd territory. He walked to the center of the room then got into position.

As soon as the first note of the music was heard, Yuri's body started to move with it. He knew the music to the white swan was soft, pleasing to listen to like a peaceful river. So Yuri allowed himself to feel the music and his movements changed completely. It was like his body became more pliant as if he had a full body massage minutes ago. Though in his case, Otabek was the one who made him and his body feel like it was floating. The thought of his boyfriend fueled him further. He wished Otabek was here, watching him dance and see where he shines. He ignored the omega within him telling him he really needed his alpha mate near.

Yuri blocked out the astonished whispers and stares from his peers as he danced with the music. He had danced the white swan dozens of times during his home practice sessions, but never like this. It was like something within had been unleashed like a dam breaking. He aimed to dance in a way he is trying to woo the prince in a sense. His arms moved as though he was preparing to take flight. If his boyfriend was here as his Prince Siegfried, Yuri would definitely show him and the world who the true swan prince is. In a version of the play, Siegfried and Odette get married, probably popped out a few kids then live happily ever after.

He was unable to ignore his inner omega telling him he would love that same, cheesy ass ending but with Otabek. God, why must his omega side be so loud today? Now wasn't the time for his thoughts to distract him. In a weird way, it urged him to try harder at his audition as he pushed everyone and everything around him, except for the music and Otabek, out of his mind. The nerves he had faded to nothing and his limbs moved like it was filled with nothing but air.

The music ended just as Yuri strikes his finishing pose with one of his arms in the air and putting most of his weight in his left foot while extending his right backwards slightly as the platform of the shoe was off the floor. It was then Yuri came out of his head space and the entire room burst into applause at his stunning performance. Even Yakov, and more shockingly, Lilia looked flooded at what she witnessed and that had to be a good sign. She regained her composure quickly before she spoke.

"Excellent performance, Yuri." she said while Yakov agreed and whispered something to her. She whispered back and from the looks of things, Yuri felt as though he may actually get the part of Odette. The omega went to stand next to Mila who smiled widely at him.

"What?" Yuri asked her."

"Nothing. Just that you definitely have this in the bag. Plus, Ivan is looking at you like he wants to set you on fire." Mila answered, lowering her voice to where only Yuri can hear her.

"Then it's worth it if Ivan is pissed. And besides, he wouldn't be able to do that anyway with you nearby. He's scared of you."

"True and he has to look out for Otabek too. That guy would definitely do anything to protect you." The sound of the door opening caught the redhead omega's attention. "Speaking of Otabek…"

Yuri turned as Mila said this and he couldn't believe his eyes. Otabek actually came to see him. He hadn't expected him to come here earlier than he expected him to. It made Yuri incredibly happy. He gathered his things and shoved them into his bag as Yakov shouted at the young alpha.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Calm down, Yakov. He's with me." Yuri told the disgruntled man, as he put his bag on his shoulder then rushed over to Otabek who hugged him. Whispers erupted amongst the omega's fellow dancers, which he ignored, as they watched him interact with the alpha.

"Yuri, you know outsiders are not permitted here." Yakov reminded him.

"Good because we're about to head home since I auditioned." Yuri quipped, not aware he was pressing his body closer to Otabek's at the moment. He started to leave the area with his boyfriend when Lilia stopped them this time.

"Wait!" Her commanding voice even had Otabek stopping in his tracks as he turned his attention to the woman. What could she want?

Lilia eyed Otabek then approached him as soon as Yuri shifted closer. She circled the young alpha and Yuri, her expression showing she was searching for something in Otabek before her eyes widened slightly with a hint of a twinkle in them. That didn't particularly mean it was a good sign, in Yuri's experience. Why was she examining Otabek like a piece of meat? What did she have planned?

"Tell me, what is your name?" She demanded.

"Otabek Altin," Otabek answered her casually. How the hell was he not fearing Lilia?

"Have you ever taken ballet before?" She asked him.

"When I was younger for about five years. I stopped at thirteen."

"So you have some experience…" Lilia pondered to herself then briefly noticed how Yuri acted around Otabek even when he didn't say anything. It was mostly the way they moved as if neither men wanted to move away from each other. She had seen this twice in her life with a relative and a close friend. It was a rare thing and she needed to have both of them in the next production of the season. First, she needed to have Otabek audition.

Then the woman did something Yuri had never expected her to do. He watched Lilia take out a card with the company's information and scribbled something on the back of it before handing it to Otabek.

"If you have nothing better to do on Friday, then be here in this room at 8 am. I want you to show me what you are capable of." Lilia said then turned around to walk away before Otabek could form a reply.

"Whoa… That has never happened in the time I've been here." Mila commented as she approached the couple. "You must have potential if Lilia has taken a liking to you, Otabek."

"Considering how I haven't danced since I was a kid, I don't see where she saw the potential." Otabek shrugged.

"This is huge, Beka. You could be our Prince Siegfried!" Yuri interjected.

"Yura, I'm not entirely sure. I would still have to audition for the part. Besides, I don't have any pointe shoes."

"I can help you. Besides, I need motivation to dance my part."

"Alright. I'll hold you to that if I get in."

"When." Yuri corrected and Otabek laughed.

"Okay, when I get in. You ready to go?"

"Just have to change first. These aren't street shoes, you know."

"I'll come with. Gotta head back to the apartment before meeting up with Sara." Mila chimed in.

Yuri was okay with this as he needed the company. He and Mila left the room to go to the locker room to change into their street clothes. They talked a little as they changed clothes, clearly in a good mood regarding their auditions since they didn't bomb like some of their peers had. Yuri hoped he will get the part of Odette. His other choice would be Odile since he knows he could dance that part well too.

After pulling on his black, fluffy ugg boots, he left the room with Mila. They heard commotion outside the principal's studio then entered the room before Yuri stopped in his tracks at what he was witnessing.

' _What in the fuck.'_ Was the only sentence Yuri could think of to describe this situation he came back to. His skin crawled when Ivan briefly made eye contact before rubbing himself against one of Otabek's scent glands. Why wasn't Otabek pushing Ivan away? Did the beta smell good to him? And why wasn't Ivan keeping his hands and body to himself? Yuri's scent covering Otabek alone should have let the beta know the Kazakh alpha was well off limits.

There he was, witnessing his enemy for the past year hanging onto his boyfriend as if they were still together. It did more than piss Yuri off. He felt a combination of emotions that weren't happy ones. He was frozen in place, unsure how to react as his eyes sting slightly with impending tears. Was this really happening?

Yuri made eye contact with Otabek as he felt a stab of pain in his heart. Before either Otabek or Mila could say anything or even thinking entirely himself, he left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay! I had some stuff in real life happening and it stressed me out so I couldn't edit this for posting here. I was also under the weather but I am much better now. Thank you for the nice reviews guys! I'm happy you like this fanfic! ;o;_


End file.
